I'll Never Leave You
by nopickup
Summary: As usual, Zoro and Nami were having brawls. then it turned sweet.


**I'll Never Leave You**

_By Nopickup_

The Going Merry was about to deck on the shores of Grand Line when the wind blew so hard. Nami commanded the crew to prepare.

"Yusoff, Sanji, prepare the sail. Luffy, the… Luffy!" Nami shouted when she saw Luffy eating again.

"Luffy! Why are you just eating there! Help us here!"

"Ah, okay," Luffy replied.

Nami put her hand on her face and sighed.

"Zoro! What are you doing! Fix your hands on the wheel," Nami told Zoro.

"Wait! The wind blows so hard. You don't know how hard it is to drive a ship. Why don't you do this yourself?" Zoro replied, annoyed.

"Don't answer me like that. I know how to drive a ship. So shut up and do what you're told to do!"

_You thought you are the captain of the ship._ Zoro thought.

"Zoro!" Nami shouted.

"Yes! Yes! I'm fixing it," Zoro replied, more annoyed.

They already passed the strong wind and landed on the Grand Line. Everyone was happy when they reached the island they've been longing for a long time.

"Whoohooo! Grand Line! One Piece! Wheeehaaa!" Luffy shouted happily.

"Wow, at last we've reached Grand Line. It's like I can finally rest," Yusoff said.

"Like you have done a lot of meaningful things," Zoro interrupted.

"Shut up, Zoro," Yusoff replied.

"Why, it's true."

"Aaaahh….!"

"Why, you're gonna fight with me? Ha!"

"You two, stop it already," Nami interrupted.

"There she goes again," Zoro whispered.

"What are you whispering there, Zoro?" Nami asked, annoyed.

"Nothing!"

"What nothing!"

"Here goes the two again," Yusoff and Chopper sighed.

"Zoro, why are you quarreling my Nami?" Sanji faced Zoro. "Don't you ever shout at my Nami. Nami, are you only okay?"

Yusoff and Chopper half-closed their eyes.

"Nami! Nami! You don't know anything but Nami! Is it only girls inside your head?" Zoro shouted at Sanji. Then the two started brawling at each other. Yusoff and Chopper sighed.

"Hey, where's Luffy?" Nami asked when she saw Luffy not around.

Everyone stopped and looked around. They couldn't see Luffy.

"Aahh! That Luffy…" Sanji lifted his eyebrow.

Meanwhile…

"One piece, one piece, one piece… hey where are they?"

Luffy was lost.

99-99-99-99-99-

"Oh no, where did he go again? Where are we going to find him? Grand Line is so big. Where are we going to start?" Nami was puzzled. "Doesn't he know it's dangerous here?"

"Hush now my Nami. Don't worry, I'm here," Sanji brushed his palm on Nami's back softly.

"Where did that Luffy go?" Zoro thought.

"Hey, can we rest first?" Yusoff asked.

"Rest? We haven't gone far yet," Chopper answered Yusoff.

Nami stopped.

"What is it my Nami?" Sanji asked.

Then Sanji and Zoro looked at the same direction.

"Why? What is it?" Yusoff asked curiously.

"Something's coming," Nami said.

"Coming?" Yusoff asked.

"And it's a strong one," Sanji added.

Nami's eyes then got big. Her pulse beat faster.

"A strong wind!" Nami shouted.

Then a strong wind came and blew hard. It blew them off causing them to be apart from each other. Nami hit a tree and lost her consciousness.

99-99-99-99-99-

Nami woke up. She slowly opened her eyes, and she touched her head. She found herself lying under a tree. And when things slowly came back into her mind, she quickly sat down.

"It's good that you're already awake."

Nami looked around and saw Zoro.

"Zoro… where are the others?" Nami asked.

"After the strong wind came, it blew us to different directions. I don't know where it took the others. After it went away, I just saw you unconscious under a tree," Zoro answered.

Nami looked around and saw there were many tall trees around them.

"Are we in a forest?" she asked.

"I think so," Zoro answered.

Nami slowly stood up. But her strength wasn't coming back yet totally, so she fell on her knees. Zoro looked at her.

"Don't stand up if you still can't."

"I can already. My strength isn't just coming back yet totally."

"Really? Then why did you fall?" Zoro asked mischievously.

"Stop making my head ache more," Nami replied while lifting an eyebrow.

Zoro walked near her. Nami looked at him.

"Just sit down there first and wait for your strength to come back!" Zoro shouted at her.

"I told you I could stand already!" Nami shouted back.

"Then why are you still leaning on the tree!"

Nami distanced from the tree.

"I told you I…"

Nami's knees bended and she almost fell, but Zoro caught her in his arms.

"What are you saying?" Zoro teased her.

Nami gave Zoro a bad look.

"Okay, you win."

99-99-99-99-99-

"Where are the others? Oh no, something might have happened to my Nami. Oh no! Nami! Nami!" Sanji ran and looked for Nami.

"Hey Sanji, wait for me," Chopper told Sanji.

"Go faster Chopper," Sanji told him.

"Wait, I still feel dizzy after that wind hit us."

"You should be able to stand it."

"What are you saying!" Chopper transformed himself into a bigger one.

"I'll leave you if you won't go back to normal," Sanji warned Chopper.

Chopper went back to normal.

99-99-99-99-99-

"Ahh! Where are they? Why am I left alone? It's so unfair."

Yusoff was walking and trying to find the others. But something moving in the bushes scared him. He quickly ran away. Then Luffy came out from the bushes.

"Ha? It seems like I heard Yusoff's voice. Nah, maybe it's just my stomach. Waaah! Sanji, I'm hungry already!"

99-99-99-99-99-

Zoro and Nami were walking in the forest.

"Where are they?" Nami thought. "Where are we going?" Nami asked Zoro.

"I don't know. We're going to find a way out of this forest," Zoro answered.

Then Zoro suddenly pushed Nami on the ground. They were both lying on the ground.

"Ouch! What's that for?" Nami asked angrily.

But Zoro pushed her head down and covered her.

"Lie down!" He told her.

Then sharp, pointed sticks flew over them. Nami was surprised. They both sat down.

"What was that?" Nami asked.

Then they saw glowing eyes around them.

"Run!" Zoro pulled Nami's hand, and they ran.

"What are those?" Nami asked anxiously.

"I don't know. But they maybe one of the dangers of Grand Line."

They stopped and hid behind a large stone.

"What are we going to do?" Nami asked.

"Wait here, let me handle them."

Zoro stood up and waited for the creatures following them. He pulled his sword and hit all of them.

"See, told you I can handle them," Zoro bragged.

Nami half-closed her eyes.

"Yah, yah."

Zoro looked back from where they ran off.

"Aaaaahh!"

Zoro heard Nami scream and quickly looked back.

99-99-99-99-99-

"Aaahh! What was that? What was that?" Yusoff continuously ran when he bumped Sanji.

"Sanji, Sanji, good thing I already see you."

"Why do you seem to be in a rush?" Sanji asked him.

"There… there… there was something in the bushes back there," Yusoff stuttered.

Sanji and Chopper looked from where Yusoff came from.

"Back there?" Sanji asked.

Yusoff punched him on the head.

"Of course you won't see it anymore!"

"Why do you have to punch me?" Sanji kicked Yusoff.

Then the two had a brawl.

"Hey, let's just find the others," Chopper told them while watching them.

99-99-99-99-99-

"Aaahh!"

One of the creatures was about to hit Nami, but Zoro quickly slashed it.

"Are you alright?" Zoro asked.

"Yah, thanks," Nami replied.

"You weren't guarding yourself that's why they'll hit you."

Nami was reaching the end of her patience. She lifted an eyebrow and punched Zoro on the head.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?"

"Because you're so proud!"

The two started exchanging harsh words at each other again. But more creatures came and ran after them. Zoro held Nami's hand and they ran away.

"Now what are you going to do? More are coming now," Nami teased Zoro.

"Shut up or I'll leave you," Zoro answered back, annoyed.

"Really? Then why are you still holding my hand?" Nami asked mischievously.

Zoro stopped and looked at Nami. The two looked at each other.

"You're really making me reach my temper, aren't you!" Zoro shouted at Nami.

"Why! Aren't you also!" Nami shouted back.

Then the creatures chasing them reached them. Zoro slashed each one of them. But they're too many. So he held Nami's hand again and they ran away.

"See, you can't afford to leave me," Nami teased Zoro.

Zoro did not answer but just grinned instead. They hid behind a huge tree.

"Do you think you can handle them all? You see you're already wounded."

"Who else is gonna do this? Remember, it's only the two of us."

"So you would fight them all?"

"I can beat them."

"A real proud one," Nami whispered.

"What did you say!"

"I said you're a proud one!"

"Why, if I won't face them, you think we can escape them? Just shut up there and wait for me."

"You think with your condition you can beat them all without being so exhausted at the end?"

"At least I have beaten them."

"So…"

Zoro kissed Nami on the lips. Nami's eyes got big.

"Trust me," Zoro told Nami, and then he went in front of the tree to face the creatures following them.

Nami was stunned. She slowly put her hand on her lips. And then she closed her hand and her eyes and let her eyebrows met.

"He's really a freak."

And then she smiled afterwards.

99-99-99-99-99-

"Sanji! Yusoff! Chopper!" Luffy shouted when he saw them.

"Whoo… at last we've found you," Sanji said.

"Yah, me too. Sanji, I'm hungry already."

"What!" Sanji kicked Luffy on his head. "You would wander around and you'll tell me that you're hungry!"

"Peace Sanji," Luffy smiled at him and made a peace sign.

"Hey, where are Nami and Zoro? They haven't gone back yet," Yusoff asked.

"Ha! Oh no! My Nami! Where's my Nami!" Sanji was getting paranoid.

"Hey, I already see them coming," Chopper told them.

Sanji quickly ran to there direction.

"Oh Nami, my lovable Nami, did something happened to you? Zoro, what did you do to my Nami? Hey, what happened to you? Chopper! Zoro needs help."

Chopper quickly went to them and helped Zoro.

99-99-99-99-99-

It was already nighttime. All of them were on the ship to rest. Zoro was outside and was doing some bench presses. Nami came.

"Why are you still exercising even when you are wounded?" she asked.

"These wounds shouldn't be a hindrance," Zoro answered and continued what he was doing.

Nami faced the sky and closed her eyes and breathed fresh air.

"Thanks for not leaving me."

Zoro quickly looked at Nami and stopped what he was doing when he heard her. Nami looked at him and smiled. Zoro faced forward, closed his eyes and smiled, and then he continued what he was doing.

_---THE END---_


End file.
